Dream On
by Sere Bing
Summary: 'What Emma didn't know, though, was that he loved her much more.' Set right after Rumors. Will/Emma Romance; Will/Shannon Friendship.
1. Dream untill your dreams come true

_So… umm, this is definitely a Wemma fan fiction. Just a filler, I guess, set right after rumors. So, I don't know how this came to my mind but I'd really like to know what you guys think about it. _

"Is it true?" Shannon asked, sitting in front of Will in the teacher lounge.

"What?"

"That you're leaving McKinley to go to Broadway. Is it true?"

"No, I guess…"

"You don't seem so sure."

"I know. Truth is, April asked me to go. And I was about to refuse, but then…"

"Then what?"

"Emma."

"What does Emma have to do with this?"

"Everything!"

"How? Are you doing this because you don't wanna see her anymore…?"

"No, of course not… it's just, ever since she broke up with Carl, I always thought we were going to get back together, eventually. But then, she told me to go, that I have to at least try this. It was bad enough when she told me to start dating other women, you know? But then again, she was married back then, of course she had to tell me that kind of stuff. But now… I can't stand the thought of not being with her, and she tells me to go away."

"She didn't tell you to go away, Will. She told you to chase your dream, that's a different thing."

"But is it really? I just thought that, after all that we've been through, maybe she still loved me."

"Of course she does!"

"I don't think so, honestly."

"Wait, are you saying that you think she doesn't love you because… she wants you to be happy?"

"I'm saying that she doesn't love me because it's true."

"How do you know that? Have you asked her?"

"That would be totally inappropriate, Shannon."

"Why? She's not married anymore."

"She just got her annulment."

"I don't care! You need to stop mourning over Emma, Will. You want to know how she feels? Ask her! Stop acting like you know the answer, because, as a matter of fact, you don't. I could understand your point when she was a married woman, and I did! But now she's single, and you're not doing anything about it!"

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Will, you and Emma are my only friends, and you may think what you want, but I know you love each other. I'm not stupid, I see it! Everybody in this school knows it, because you two are just so friggin' cute that it's obvious. And you know what? I agree with her, you should give Broadway a shot, because it's your dream. But you can't use the fact that she told you to go as an excuse to avoid your feelings! That doesn't mean she doesn't love you, it just means that she loves you so much that she wants you to be happy."

"How are you so sure she loves me? I mean, of course she does, she's my friend, but… how do you know she has feelings for me?"

"I don't know that, Will. But I truly think she does. Will, you told me thousand times that you know your ex-wife didn't really love you, because she was never supportive of your dreams. Emma is just doing the exact opposite. She's putting your happiness before her own, and all you can do is sit here, and tell me that she doesn't care about you!"

"I never said that, Shannon. I know she cares about me! She's been my best friend for years, and she's always been supportive, I do know she's doing it because she wants me to be happy!"

"Then I seriously don't understand, Will."

"Trust me, I don't either."

XXX

_I still don't wanna lose you._

His words re-played in her mind like a broken record. She knew that she was doing the right thing, and she knew this was a great opportunity for him, but she also knew that he had made a valid point.

They had reached a state of perfect equilibrium. They weren't dating. As a matter of fact, they were still friends, but it was like they made a silent promise not to hurt each other anymore, and both of them had stopped seeing other people, knowing that someday, one way or another, they would get the happy ending both had been waiting for. It probably wasn't a normal relationship, but she thought it was kind of healthy: it was like going back to where they started, without rushing into anything that might have easily be broken.

She knew it was risky, telling him to go to Broadway and give it a shot. But it was the right thing to do as his friend: she wanted him to try it, because if he didn't, he would've regretted it for the rest of his life. He was talented enough to make it, and she didn't want to be the one to keep him away from his biggest dream.

She had seen him with April on the stage, and, truth was, she knew that was exactly what he loved doing. He loved being a teacher, and he loved the Glee kids, but most of all, he loved music.

XXX

_You deserve to at least try this, Will._

He knew Shannon made a valid point: Emma had told him to go because she wanted him to be happy. But really, he would've wanted her to ask him to stay, because if she had, he wouldn't have given Broadway a second thought, because it meant that she wanted him to be with her. 

She was doing with him exactly what he did everyday with his kids, supporting his big dream, pushing him to chase his passion.

Truth was, under many aspects, Emma knew him better than himself.

Emma knew that Broadway had been his dream for years, she knew how much his Glee kids and Nationals meant to him. She also knew how much he cared about his dreams, and how much he loved the idea of a great career on Broadway.

What Emma didn't know, though, was that he loved her much more.

_This is it! I had something planned to go on, but I just figured it might work well as a standalone too, so now I'm a bit confused xD._

_Reviews are always appreciated, obviously (:_


	2. Vests and lost daughters

_I'm back! I've had some positive feedback for Chapter one, so I'm back (: I don't know how long this story is going to be. I'm guessing even less than five chapters, but I don't think I'll be completely sure until the end (:_

_Disclaimer: these characters belong to Fox, and to their creators. This was only written for entertainment. Bluntly said, I'm not making any money out of this._

_XXX_

"_What about- umm- what about this one? Did you wear this the first time you tried the new coffee machine in the teacher's lounge?"_

"_That's the one I was wearing when I first met you."_

After he had left the bedroom to go pack some stuff he had in his living room, she started folding the sweater vest, and she shoved it into her purse, asking herself how she had forgotten that he had it on the first time she met him. The memory was so vivid right now, and she remembered that it was one of the first things she had noticed about him.

September the 14th, 2008.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?"

"Umm-no, I guess, I just…" Emma said, looking at the man in front of her. He was tall, with golden curly hair and a beautiful lopsided smile. He was really casually dressed: he had a pair of light blue jeans, and a leather jacket. He had a pair of brown sunglasses, and he was bringing a black bag.

"I'm sorry, you look kind of lost. Are you here for a student?"

"No- I work here, actually."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I've just- I've never seen you before, and you look-"

"Lost, yeah, you already said that. I'm new, this is my first day here. I'm looking for my office."

"Oh! I see! So that's why I didn't recognize you! I'm Will Schuester, by the way." He said, offering his hand.

She reluctantly took it, just to find out, that she didn't mind it. Men's hands were usually sweaty, and gross. But his hand was perfectly dry and warm, and she noticed that his nails were actually really clean. "I'm Emma Pillsbury."

"Emma? Nice name."

"Thank you."

"Well, Emma, do you want me to help you find your office?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you teach?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you teach? If you tell me the subject I can try to figure out who you're replacing, and I can tell you where your office is."

"I'm not a te- I'm the new guidance counselor."

"Then you're right in front of it! It's that office, see it? The one with the glass walls."

"Oh! Thank you."

"Want me to come with you? I have no lesson on first period anyway."

"Yeah, thank you."

"You're more than welcome!" He said, opening her door for her, to find her completely frozen. "What is it?"

"It's so dirty in here."

"Yeah, right? The woman who was here before you was-ugh she never cleaned anything. We can try to clean a little of the mess, though, if you want."

"I really don't want to cause you any trouble- I'm sure you're really busy…"

"I'm not, actually."

"Oh- Okay then!"

"Good! Do you want me to start by throwing away all these papers?" He said, taking off his jacket.

She had expected many things, but not what she saw. She had expected him to have some designer shirt, or some late-fashion sweater. Instead, he had a plain white shirt, and a dorky patterned gray sweater vest. And quite frankly, it was the most adorable thing she had seen in her entire life, so she couldn't help but smile.

"What?" He asked, raising his sunglasses so they could rest on his hair.

"Nothing. Thank you for the help, Will Schuester."

XXX

"_When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you. It's like you're attached by an invisible thread, and no matter how far away you are, you'll always feel them." _

The funeral for Sue's sister had just ended, and he found himself in his car, thinking about the words he had read. Sue didn't love many people, and, usually, not many people loved Sue. Adding that to the fact that he was her total opposite in almost everything, he was completely surprised when he found himself agreeing with her.

Will perfectly understood what it meant to feel someone you love so much slip away. His first thoughts had been those of the daughter he never really had. Even though he had made his peace with the fact that the little baby girl had never even been conceived, and had existed exclusively in his dreams and his imagination, he still felt like he lost her. He remembered dreaming every night of how beautiful she could've been, with golden locks and baby blue eyes, just like him. He had spent many afternoons in the Glee club, wondering if she would've turned out to love music, and dreaming of taking her to the park, and dancing with her.

He remembered the nights after he broke up with Terri, when he kept having nightmares of his perfect little girl, who was taken away from him.

Now, he felt the same way about Emma. When she had started dating Carl he had felt exactly what Sue talked about. Even though he knew she was dating someone else, he still loved her, and no amounts of substitutes or alcohol could have changed that.

Even when she started avoiding her, he still felt connected to her, because he knew that they were there for each other no matter what, and that they could overcome anything, as long as they had each other.

And if he went to New York, it still wouldn't have changed anything. They would've kept in touch, and they would've remained best friends, because, in Sue's words, they would always feel each other.

But now he feared dreaming his daughter again- only this time, she didn't have golden locks and baby blue eyes. She had bright red hair, and big Bambi eyes, and it was the daughter he knew he could still have.

XXX

Emma Pillsbury was the one person in the world who could take an old, rather bad-looking sweater vest, and turn it into a perfectly feminine top.

She had spent the morning figuring out the perfect outfit, and settling on a white shirt with a big bow right under the neck, because it was a neuter color, and her brand new favorite piece of clothing would've been perfect on it.

XXX

"_You've given so much, for so long…and now it's your turn. Just don't be a stranger, okay?"_

She had said, before leaning in to give him a peck on the side of his mouth. It had taken all of his willpower to control himself, as he was about to hug her and kiss her properly.

Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose. It was the way she was always so perfect that made it ten times harder for him. She had sincere feelings: he knew she really wanted him to make it. So he wanted to make her proud of him, so that one day he could come back, and tell her that he had done it for her.

But the way she supported him even though she actually wanted him to stay, was the reason he didn't want to go. She had started looking at him like she used to, with that heart-wrenching expression in her eyes, like he was the most important person in the world.

As always she decided not to act on it, because she loved him, and wanted what was best for him.

So he decided that maybe he could give Broadway a shot. But if he had to be honest, one blink from her, and he would've been out the door.

_See what I did here? :)_


	3. Voodoo dolls and new dreams

_Hi! So, there goes, third chapter :) As you probably all guessed it's about the New York episode :)_

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters! You guys are so great!_

Emma Pillsbury was a very precise person.

So, before Will left for New York, she had studied the perfect timings, so she would know when to call him. She knew when the competition would start, and when it would end, and she knew when he was supposed to go to the theatre April was using.

Right now, the competition had probably just ended. Of course, she didn't know how long it would have been, but she had figured out less than five hours, as every group used about ten minutes to perform three numbers.

But she didn't want to call him. She didn't want him to think she missed him just that much, and she didn't want him to know that fear and curiosity were slowly taking her over.

Plus, she couldn't be sure the performance was over, and even if it was, she didn't want to bother him, as he was probably partying with the kids, or even worse, with April.

And that's when the phone rang.

XXX

"Em?"

"Will? I'm so happy to hear you! How's it going?"

"We're about to go back to the hotel."

"So, did you win? How was it? Did you really use original songs?"

"It was great, and we used original songs. But no, we didn't win."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Yeah, but that's okay. We came in 12th."

"How did that happen? You're great!"

"Yeah, it wasn't that. Jesse thinks it has something to do with the fact that Finn and Rachel kissed on the stage. Something about not being professional."

"I'm so sorry Will!"

"Ehh, don't be. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, I guess. So, how did it go with April?"

"I got the part."

"Oh." She knew he had heard the slight disappointment in her voice, but she didn't care. She was the one to tell him to follow his dreams, but she was still allowed to miss him. "I guess that's great for you."

"I refused it."

"What? Why would you do that?"

He bit his lower lip, not wanting to give away the truth, and answered "I guess that's just not my dream anymore."

"Really?"

"Really. Hey, would you mind come picking us up at the airport?"

"Sure. Anything for my big star."

XXX

"All right, guys, be responsible. Be united and try not to slip away from the group. Santana, please keep an eye on Brittany, okay? Puck, I know you're not children anymore, but stop going around. We're going to take the bus all together, I don't want anyone to get lost. Finn please, stop talking! We get it, you're sorry, but please, drop it!"

"Mr. Schue?"

"What is it Mercedes?"

"Why's Miss P here?"

"What?"

"Over there!"

"Emma!"

"Hey kids! Will! Hi!"

"Morning Miss P. I'd guess you already know what the result was."

"Yeah Sam, I do. But that's okay, right? You still got to see New York! And hey, there's always next year!"

"Yeah, but we could've won this year if it wasn't for Dopey and Barbra over there." Lauren stated.

"Yeah, I've heard that too. Santana, what a cute doll! Where did you buy it?" She said, trying to distract them.

"I didn't. I made it myself. And it's not a cute doll, it's a voodoo doll."

"I see."

"Anyway… do you know if the bus is here already?"

"Yeah, I saw it coming in."

"Kids, take all of your things, the bus is outside." Will said, pretending not to see Santana waving her Rachel Berry voodoo doll right in front of the real one.

XXX

"Welcome back kids!" Shannon greeted them when they arrived.

"Thank you coach" someone muttered.

"Hey, what's with all the sadness? It was the first time you were at Nationals!"

"We're sad because we lost." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, I guessed that. My point is, you had no previous experience at Nationals, and 12th place is not so bad when you think about it."

"Personally, I'm not sad." Santana said.

"That's the right spirit!"

"I'm just mad. I mean, come on! We were in New York for two days, and you couldn't find another moment to kiss?"

"Come on, kids, that's okay!" Emma helped. "Next year you'll do better. Now let's go inside, won't you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's for the best" Finn agreed, still feeling guilty.

"What? Who did that?" Will said, watching the decorations that had been spread all across the school.

"We did" Shannon said, pointing to Emma and then herself "Actually, Sue also helped. She thought congratulating for 12th place was a great joke."

"I love it."

"We're happy to hear it." Shannon told him, before leaving.

"Would you mind coming to my office?" Emma asked him, taking his and in hers.

"Not at all. Why?"

"Just want to talk to you."

"I see."

XXX

"So… what happened in New York?"

"I already told you, Em. We did a great performance, but then Rachel and Finn…"

"Kissed on the stage and you lost." Emma finished for him "But I wasn't talking about that, Will. I'm talking about April's show."

"I've told you. I guess I just realized that it wasn't my dream anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I could be a good Broadway actor, but I know that my students love me, and that this is my life. I'm happy here."

"I see. I'm happy that you're here, Will. Don't take me wrong, of course I wanted you to follow your dreams and all that, I didn't mean it that wa-"

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Umm-what?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you weren't expecting me to say it."

"No, I know. I mean I love you too but-"

"Emma, stop." He said, going next to her . He pivoted her chair, so that she was sitting right in front of him, and ducked.

"I'm sorry, I just- I guess you surprised me a little bit."

"Want me to surprise you again?"

"Wha-"

Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands.

"So, Nationals right?"

He suppressed a laugh, while she violently blushed. "Yes, Nationals. But you know the story by heart now."

"Yeah, I guess. How did the kids take it?"

"Well, you've seen them. They're sad."

"Yeah. Santana seemed to take it pretty bad."

"I know. When we went back to the hotel she went crazy. She started screaming at Rachel that bad things happen in Lima Heights. Not that Rachel got anything of what she was saying, she was speaking Spanish. But, honestly, I don't have the heart to scold her."

"Yeah, I've noticed. And I truly think that it's best if you don't. She's not going to hurt anybody, she's just mourning her own way." She said, going back to her natural color.

"Yeah, I guess that's right."

"What about you? Do you plan on making a voodoo doll too?" She said, standing up, and inviting him to leave her office with her."

"Let's put it this way." Will said, wrapping his arm around her, and leading to the hallway "No show choir that finished in 12th has ever felt so honored."

_And, in Michael Jackson's words… this is it! Unless you want me to write a chapter about the summer… but it would have to wait, as I had planned to end it here. So, actually… this is your call! Oh, and please review!_


	4. Rise and Shine, Sleepyhead

_Can't believe I'm writing a Summer chapter two days after Christmas , LOL. So, obviously, Merry Christmas to all of you guys! And thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to those who are going to :)_

"I truly believe that you need to change." Emma stated, watching Will who was sitting on her couch next to her.

"Wha- I'm sorry, what?"

"Your clothes, Will." She immediately replied, gesturing towards his sweaty shirt. He had spent the last three days in her apartment, as fortunately, the summer heath had allowed him to sleep in only his boxers.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess I really should."

"You want me to take you home? You can change and we can come right back here, if you want."

"I don't want to go home."

"Will, I really think you need to. Your shirt is sweaty, you spilled jam on your jeans, and don't even get me started on your boxers."

"Fine. But you know what? Make a bag, you're sleeping in my apartment tonight."

"Okay, I will. Not that I need much. The last time I slept there I brought over my extra toothbrush, some clothes, three pair of shoes, my shampoo... actually, pretty much all I need is in your place now, we can go."

" Really?"

"Really."

XXX

The TV in his bedroom was still on, but they weren't watching. Will was lazily zapping, and Emma had her head on his chest, with her eyes closed.

"Move in with me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me right. Move in with me. It won't even be so hard, you have half your wardrobe here anyway!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Will, we've been dating for less than two months!"

"So?"

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No, I don't."

"But I do!"

"I don't want to pressure you here, but I really think we're ready."

"Will, we just got together!"

"So what? Emma, I've been dating Terri for ten years before I proposed to her, and we only moved in together when we got married. Ten years, Em. And look how that turned out! And when you think about it, we already live together, just not officially. We share a bed every night and wake up together every morning. But, of course, if you think you're not quite re-"

"Let's do it!"

"What?"

"You're right, Will. I'll start packing tomorrow, if you want."

"Great!"

XXX

"Will! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you!"

"But you hate packing!"

"You helped me before I went to New York, it's only fair."

"Aww, thank you honey!"

"You're more than welcome. Where do you want to start?"

"I'm packing the rest of my clothes and shoes. Wanna help me?"

"Sure!"

XXX

"How many blouses do you have?"

"Yeah, they're quite a lot, I know…"

"Quite?"

"Okay, they're a lot. But, you can take care of my pants if you want to. I have only a few."

"Emma Pillsbury wears pants?"

"Occasionally."

"Really? I've only seen you in skirts… and your shorts, lately."

"That's because I never wear them at school, and just sometimes when I go out."

"I see. Where are they?"

"Left side, on the bottom."

"Sweetie, ummm- these- um- these are your panties."

"That's because I didn't mean in the drawer, Will. Are you turning red?"

"I-umm… why are you not mad at me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just saw your underpants!"

"Should I be mad at you just because you happened to open a drawer without knowing what was in it?"

"I thought you'd be more upset about this."

"I'm not, really. It's not like you've seen them on me."

"Okay, I guess…"

"Weren't you supposed to help me?"

"Yeah, but let's face it, I'm not going to be half as good at you."

"So you're just going to sit on my bed?"

"Pretty much."

XXX

It wasn't the first time they shared a bed.

To be honest, since they got together, they had never spent a night apart. But something about the way Emma felt that night was different.

His body was as warm as ever, his breath just as regular as every other night, and the peaceful expression on his face was the same as always.

But this time, she wasn't sleeping in William Schuester's bed, or in hers. This time, she was sleeping in _their_ bed. And it was the best feeling ever.

XXX

"I can't believe we need to go back to school tomorrow."

"I can't believe you already said that ten times."

"I know, Em, but still!"

"I don't even understand what this is about. You love your job, Will!"

"Yeah, but this mean I'll have to wake up at seven every morning!"

"Seven?"

"It's not like we can keep staying in bed as much as we can."

"No, I- Seven is too late Will!"

"How's seven too late? We need to be at work at eight."

"Yeah, but we have to shower, to make breakfast, to prepare our lunchboxes…"

"Okay, I can see your point with the shower, but we usually have breakfast together and we can prepare our lunchboxes at the same time…"

"I take really long showers."

"I've noticed. Fine, what about six?"

"Actually, you know what? You can wake up at seven. I'll just wake up at six, so when you wake up, I'll be done showering."

"Really? I get to sleep until seven?"

"Of course."

XXX

5:45

He knew he told her he would wake up later, but he just couldn't do it. They had had the same routine ever since she moved in with him, that consisted in waking up together. As soon as Emma woke up, she needed to brush her teeth, but he usually showered before her, and then he'd make breakfast.

He had never been a morning person, and he hated waking up sooner than needed, but he figured waking up with his girlfriend was better than waking up to an empty bed. And that's why the night before he had set an alarm on his cell phone for 5:45, and his alarm clock on six sharp.

He had gone to bed a little early the previous night, and he realized that, as long as he had a good seven hours of sleep, he didn't mind waking up early.

5:59

He was waiting for the alarm clock to read six, hoping it wouldn't wake Emma, for he wanted to wake her up exactly like he had been doing for the last month.

He heard it click, but instead of waiting for the alarm, he switched it off, then turned around and wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure next to him.

"_Rise and shine, sleepyhead."_

_Done! You asked me for a summer chapter, so there you go :) Final review, please?_

_Also, I might be starting a new fanfiction in the next weeks, if you're interested!_


End file.
